


致胡萝卜

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 想吃零食, 清水甜饼, 青少年恋爱日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 亲爱的胡萝卜先生：谢谢你的牺牲，昨晚我吃的很饱。:D你亲爱的，花栗鼠
Relationships: Glister | Lim Gil-Seong/Bernar | Shin Se-Won
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	致胡萝卜

**Author's Note:**

> Glister 林吉星  
> Bernar 申世元  
> 完全架空，所有关于选手喜好、战队行程、基地和赞助商的信息全是胡扯。  
> 前言不搭后语，没有主线剧情，纯粹想搞日常+想吃东西搞出来的结合体。

亲爱的胡萝卜先生：

谢谢你的牺牲，昨晚我吃的很饱。:D

你亲爱的，  
花栗鼠

“世元哥！”林吉星把小纸条一团在掌心里，噔噔噔地跑下楼去找他的好搭档，十分委屈。

“我的胡萝卜又被偷吃了！”

——

事情得从伦敦刚刚在纽约集合那会儿开始说起。

早在这群从韩国oc和od里签来的小孩儿们还没集合的时候，他们就已经从dc群组和训练赛里迅速地互相认识和熟悉了起来。等到终于要一起飞去美国集合的时候，简直就像网友面基。这个年纪的小男孩们社交网站上除了喜欢的电影喜欢的游戏，发的最多的就是喜欢的吃的东西。于是还没和小伙伴们面基，林吉星就迅速地掌握了一大堆情报——Krillin喜欢牛奶和糖果，Babel则偏好辣的芝士拉面和韩国烤肉，而Bernar的喜好最好探测，这个比他年长半岁的副坦哥哥ins主页发满了吃的东西。一向认真细致的林吉星专门谷歌了新基地附近的韩国城，搜索好哪家是评价最好的烤肉店，准备到时候拉上这哥哥去吃。给其他小伙伴准备的零食也塞了半个包，林吉星抱着包过安检，随身行李里宝贵的液体份额留给了两盒寿尔牛奶。

等到了基地就发现俱乐部真的很贴心，摸透了这群十八九岁的小男孩喜欢吃零食的本性，厨房里面对面放着两个双开门的大冰箱，零食储藏室能有四分之一个卧室大，连走廊墙上的架子上都塞着赞助商送的零食。一群小男孩在这环境里简直乐不思蜀，训练赛后的自由复盘时间训练室都充斥着咔嚓咔嚓嚼薯片和咕噜咕噜喝酸奶的声音——他们来了没几天就兴高采烈地组团出门购物，一下子买了半辆面包车的零食回来塞满冰箱。

等等，扯远了，回来说刚集合时候的事儿。

林吉星是个本性害羞的小孩，但始终牢记着以前队伍的前辈教导他的，要主动和别人交往，于是培养出个惯用搭讪手段——递零食。

他是晚上十点多到的基地，收拾了东西就被经理姐姐塞回房间去倒时差。第二天早上起了个大早，到训练室发现竟然有人，不知道是起的比他还早还是通了个宵，正戴着耳机看复盘录像。林吉星眨眨眼睛，顿时噔噔噔跑回房间拿了自己带来的零食，开开心心地凑过去：“要吃巧克力饼干吗？——你在看什么呀？”

申世元已经来了两天了还没倒明白时差，三点就醒了死活睡不着，干脆爬起来去训练室打天梯，连输了五把，饥肠辘辘又精神得要命，正看看昨天训练赛的录像消消气，旁边就凑过来个毛茸茸的脑袋，拿着饼干袋子，眼睛亮晶晶的，好奇和自以为有好好藏起来的害羞全写在脸上了。申世元又意外又被可爱到，拿了块饼干笑着指给他看屏幕：“是昨天训练赛的录像呀。”

申世元和林吉星的友谊就是这么开始的，就像雏鸟情结一样，申世元很快就发现这个长得像只小兔子的弟弟十分依赖和喜欢他在这个队里真正认识的第一个人，无论是训练还是天梯总喜欢和他一起。

他俩的座位某种意义上来说还挺近的，正好背靠背，中间隔了一条窄窄的走道，所以就经常有这样的景象：林吉星把耳机一摘，踢一脚桌子，整个人连人带椅子一起滑到正在殴打靶场机器人的申世元旁边，说世元哥我们duo吧。申世元只要稍微一犹豫，这只小兔子就立刻换上恳求的表情，切拜切拜，dps单排太慢了哇——

申世元还有什么办法，只能痛并快乐地陪着林吉星排队排上十分钟。申世元这个打t的不食人间烟火，啧啧感叹说排队时间真的好长，林吉星说哇我单排要排十五分钟呢，转头还是找来一堆小游戏要和他玩，还要趴在申世元椅背上啧啧地看他打冰与火之舞，不时发出惊呼。黏人这两个字哪里是写在脸上，分明连肢体语言和声音都有体现，简直是有声有色。

一群小孩集合了半个星期，就把林吉星带来的零食吃了个一干二净，又饿了两天——冰箱和储藏室都空荡荡，与其说是饿不如说是馋了两天，就嗷嗷叫着要出去买零食吃。经理姐姐一拍大腿，很爽快地把他们带去逛街。

孩子们一进超市就四散分开各自找自己喜欢的。林吉星推着个购物车颠颠地跟在申世元后面，申世元看着自己列的“reddit推荐高赞零食清单”，一边走路一边扫货，一边和后面跟着的小兔子玩三秒钟极速二选一。

“醋盐薯片还是黄油芥末薯片？”  
“黄油芥末！”  
“蛋奶星星还是巧克力星星？”  
“蛋奶……嗯嗯，巧克力的也想吃——”  
“那就都买好了。芝士鱼饼干还是紫薯鱼饼干？”  
“芝士！”

徘徊在膨化食品区扫荡薯片的Babel看不下去：“你们怎么好像在谈恋爱一样啊真是——”

谈没谈恋爱不知道，反正小兔子是红着脸在速食食品区抱了一大堆手指胡萝卜回去，关于恋爱的话题在沉默中被尴尬地跳过，两个当事人各自心里有鬼地脸红，区别只是申世元稍微黑一点看不太出来。

晚上回去的车上热闹的很，林吉星仿佛真是只兔子，咔嚓咔嚓地啃水果胡萝卜啃得很快乐。前排有SanGuiNar抢了Babel的薯片，Babel在大声假哭，后排申世元听着林吉星啃得开心，也凑过来想沾个光。林吉星也不知道自己怎么想的，平常对分享食物很大方的小兔子抱着胡萝卜袋子辗转腾挪，兴致勃勃地逗他哥：说声好听的我就给你吃，说呀说呀。

申世元荤素不忌地大声笑：“好吉成，漂亮吉成可爱吉成，我最喜欢你了，给我吃嘛。”

顿时整个车都安静了下来，SanGuiNar在前排笑疯了：“你们好gay啊——！”

林吉星顿时脸红得想就地跳车。

所以那天晚上申世元到底也还是没吃到小胡萝卜，林吉星一下车就忙不迭地跑了，赶在所有人前面有多快跑多快，一溜烟跑回自己房间把自己关在了里面。申世元看着他的背影深觉自己果然没想错，这孩子真是个兔子。

这边厢林吉星把自己团在被子里脸红，一边气恼世元哥干嘛把喜欢说得那么大声害大家都听见了，一边气恼自己脸红什么这不是个普通的玩笑吗。抱着被子在床上滚来滚去，心扑通扑通跳，怎么也想不明白，索性不想了。

第二天申世元还是如常地早上来叫他起床，林吉星偷看他的表情，没觉得有什么不对，想不明白了几天也就渐渐把这事忘了，还是每天开开心心地缠着申世元双排。

结果没过几天，林吉星就发现自己的小胡萝卜有在被人偷吃。

林吉星怀疑有人偷吃他的胡萝卜。

前一天晚上明明袋子里还剩六根，圆头圆脑的手指胡萝卜被码得整整齐齐上面三根下面三根，第二天早上就只剩五根，不整齐了，小兔子一眼就看出来少了一根。林吉星纳闷半天是谁偷吃他的胡萝卜，想想也没办法，上午打天梯的时候就和他世元哥抱怨，说我的胡萝卜为什么莫名其妙少了一根哇是谁偷吃我的存粮——申世元在麦那头闷闷地笑了半天，不知道是不是在笑这小兔子一副存粮被偷的表情，笑完一本正经地建议他下次吃完胡萝卜之后，把袋口用夹子夹起来。

林吉星深以为然。当天晚上申世元去冰箱里拿牛奶的时候就看到，冰箱里属于林吉星的那一格里放着开了封的一包手指胡萝卜，撕开的袋子口折了一下，上面夹了个圆滚滚的兔耳朵夹子，很是天真可爱，并且毫无威慑力。

果不其然，这措施并不奏效。第二天早上林吉星又发现自己的小胡萝卜少了一根。

小兔子气炸了，干脆把剩下的胡萝卜整包都抱走，申世元乐不可支，看着他嘟嘟囔囔地捧着好大一袋胡萝卜放在键盘后面，输一把天梯就从袋子里揪一根出来苦大仇深地啃啃。申世元在麦那头都能听见他咔嚓咔嚓地咬胡萝卜，声音一听就脆生生的，咬一口就有清甜的汁水渗出来，听得人口舌生津。

这边林吉星还在气鼓鼓的，申世元想了想，说不要生气，周末我们去吃烤肉吧？

林吉星其实对烤肉没那么热衷，但只要是人类就不会拒绝鲜美的韩式烤五花肉，只要是林吉星就不会拒绝可爱的世元哥——所以他瞬间就把刚刚的生气忘了，眨眨圆圆的兔子眼睛用力点头。少顷，想到电脑那头的申世元看不见，又很欢快地应了一声好啊。

申世元在那头撑着脸笑，怎么这么可爱呢这个弟弟。

关于想要周末单独出去的申请，申世元和经理姐姐斗争了半个星期才获得允许。都是十八九岁的小男孩，才到了美国没几个星期，人生地不熟的会说几句英文？经理姐姐操碎了心，提前查好了目的地订好了车，千叮咛万嘱咐注意安全善用手机翻译，才同意了他俩周末单独出去吃饭的事儿。

周末上午申世元终于得了经理姐姐允许的准信儿，到训练室来拎林吉星。其时林吉星正和队友们聚众吃零食，早餐的点儿过了，又还没到吃午饭的时候，上午十点多一群正在长身体的小男孩们就饿了，不知道谁起的头，一个接一个去储藏室摸了零食出来吃。

申世元进来的时候，林吉星正和Babel徒手制作简单的甜品。SanGuiNar掰开酸奶的盖子，举着林吉星的兔耳朵小勺看Babel把捏碎的巧克力饼干倒进去，然后兴高采烈地搅匀了挨个喂——林吉星只负责出了这个主意，看着Babel和SanGuiNar实践了之后自己接受投喂而已——冰凉酸甜的酸奶里掺杂着脆脆的巧克力饼干碎，林吉星尝完深觉自己是个天才。Jmac和Krillin在打天梯，两个人巧合地排到了对面，看热闹不嫌事大的SanGuiNar往他俩中间放了最后一袋巧克力棉花糖，宣布只有胜者才配拥有这个。Highly在专注地自定义练枪，Clestyn在一片接一片地给他喂薯片，SanGuiNar在旁边伺机而动，把一片芥末薄脆饼干递到Highly嘴边，Highly毫无防备地张嘴就咬，然后马上失去表情管理——整个训练室的氛围如同初中生午休时间，乱糟糟地充斥着笑闹的声音。

申世元就是在这个初中生午休时间进来，把林吉星拎走了，画面仿佛初中女生被高中部的男友拐走翘掉自习课，引来队友们羡慕的目光——当事人自己还浑然不觉。林吉星一脸懵懂地跟着他世元哥出来，才想起来说好周末要一起出去吃烤肉。

一月的纽约属实有些冷，经理姐姐帮他们叫的车迟了几分钟到，林吉星穿着他蓬松松的灰色羽绒服，还是有点冷，像只有多动症的兔子一样绕着申世元蹦蹦跳跳，一边听着申世元给他念要去吃的那家烤肉店的菜单，越听越耳熟。

“蔬菜五花肉卷，芝士墨鱼饼……”  
“嗯？我知道！还有大酱牛尾汤，对不对？”

林吉星有点小得意：“我查过这家的菜单的！因为世元哥的ins上发了好多烤肉的照片，想和世元哥一起去来着。”他的声音越说越小，最后变得有一点点恼羞成怒，“西…什么眼神啊，世元哥不许这么看我…！”

申世元盯着他笑，十分从善如流地移开目光不看他，却没过几秒就被林吉星攥拳敲了一下肩膀。申世元被林吉星敲得一歪，笑容却又加深了几分。

此后的几十分钟车程里这俩人一句话都没说，气氛倒不算尴尬，只是弥漫着某种微妙的暧昧，好像有层薄薄的透光的窗户纸隔在两个人中间。林吉星缩在后座靠着车窗刷ins，他用的还是自己用了好几年的私人号，经理姐姐早就告诉他要弄个用来营业的ins发发官宣和赞助什么的，他嗯嗯点头，听了就忘了，一直拖到现在也没去注册。也正因为这个，他的账号没几个粉丝知道，所以放飞自我地关注了一堆大号不敢关注的人，眼下他就正在气呼呼地挨个点赞申世元发的照片，从二月一路赞回去年六月。申世元本来在闭目养神，奈何揣在兜里的手机一路都在嗡嗡嗡响，点开一看三十条赞的消息，全都来自同一个小鬼。申世元被他逗笑了，放开手机挪过去教训这个西八小子。林吉星立刻闪避，怕痒的小兔子缩了起来，捂住肚子伺机反攻。俩人在后排座位上辗转腾挪，闹腾得鸡飞狗跳，愣是互相没说一句话，光大笑怪叫了，连前排司机听了都为之侧目。

闹腾了一路，林吉星到底还是落了下风，被申世元按住挠痒痒，笑得上气不接下气。下车的时候两个南韩小男孩都衣冠不整的，头发都在网约车后座上滚乱了。

“西…世元哥干什么，好丢人啊都被别人看到我们两个打架了。”林吉星用自己手机当镜子整理头发，脸上还带着笑出来的红晕，说起话来还是忍不住抿嘴，生怕一不小心就笑出来。

“看到怎么了，要不是你小子……”申世元用手拢了两下头发就作罢，说话也是带着笑意，“臭小子。”

他们到的时候正是中午开餐时刻，申世元提前订了座位，一进去就有服务生接待。白人服务生操着一口大邱口音的韩语，领着他们左拐右拐进了个不大的小包间。

虽说是网红餐厅，这家韩式烤肉店倒很地道地有韩国夜市烤肉店的气氛，午饭时间人声鼎沸，隔着小小的包间薄薄的墙壁也模糊听得到外面顾客说话的声音。菜上的很快，林吉星伸手悬在铁板上方感受着温度，申世元已经开始动手准备烤肉了。

肥瘦相间的五花肉，层次分明。林吉星盯着申世元用筷子翻动腌制好的厚厚肉排，烧烤用的长筷夹着还在往下滴料汁的肉放在烤盘上，他的目光就随着盯着肉看。切碎的洋葱粒在烤盘上发出滋滋的响声，五花肉边缘冒出透明的油脂气泡，表皮被烤得酥脆，翻面的时候呲地一声冒起一层薄薄的白雾，带着浓烈的肉香。一边的猪肉辣椒酱炖锅上面放着的两大片芝士慢慢地融化成软绵绵的金黄色，申世元用筷子夹着五花肉片立起来，把边缘也烤得滋滋作响，锁住里面的肉汁。两个人一起出来吃饭，每次都是申世元负责动手烤，林吉星只需要举着筷子等着吃就好。

烤好的一整片五花肉被申世元放进了林吉星的盘子里，边缘烤出了脆脆的肉边，还在滋滋地冒着油，香得让林吉星立刻忘记刚刚还下定决心要记他世元哥的仇，小心翼翼地夹起来就咬。烤五花肉远比它看起来烫得多，林吉星被烫了舌头，嘶嘶地吸气。五花肉被烤得肥瘦肉的界限都没那么分明了，肥肉的油脂沁进瘦肉里，一口咬下去肥肉不腻瘦肉也不柴，外皮香脆内里柔嫩，鲜美的肉汁一咬就溢出来。林吉星嘶嘶地吸着气，嘴唇都被烫红了，还是忍不住一口一口地咬。吃肉果然是提升幸福感的事——就算对食草动物小兔子也是一样。

吃完一整块林吉星才抬头，发现申世元一边翻动着烤盘上的肉一边笑着抬眼看他，见他吃完就把白萝卜碟子推给他：“吃口这个，不然会觉得腻的。”

林吉星当只被投喂的小动物当得很快乐，从善如流把碟子拖过来吃白萝卜。萝卜也好吃，腌渍过的带着丝丝辣味和不算过分的咸味，一口下去鲜脆爽辣，嚼起来也咔嚓咔嚓格外带劲，没那么多汁水却带着浓缩的鲜甜和辣意，林吉星吃得眼睛都眯起来，嘴唇更红衬得他的皮肤也更白。小兔子吃完萝卜发表感言：“这个腌萝卜比我的小胡萝卜好吃哎。”

申世元漫不经心地翻动着肉片，说：“嗯，有吗？我觉得胡萝卜比较好吃。”

他眨了眨眼睛，又补充：“要更甜一点，我喜欢吃甜的萝卜。”

林吉星已经又把一块烤五花肉夹进自己的盘子里，正准备开吃，脑子里慢半拍反应过来申世元说了什么，顿时意识到：“？”

“原来是你一直在偷吃我的胡萝卜吗！”林吉星攥拳，没什么威慑力地敲了桌子。

申世元顿时笑出声，带着被抓获的得逞表情，伸手隔着桌子要摸林吉星的脑袋。  
林吉星立刻把脑袋一歪，坚定地表示自己很生气。  
又一片烤好的脆皮五花肉被夹到他盘子里，申世元慢悠悠地说：“肉不吃了吗？”  
林吉星：“……”

肉还是要吃的。

在林吉星埋头气呼呼地大口吃肉的时候，申世元才又说：“胡萝卜嘛，我赔你怎么样？”

林吉星抬头瞪他，原本想怒斥这个偷吃他胡萝卜的人，奈何他烤的肉真是太好吃了，小兔子咬着肉含含糊糊地抗议：“什么嘛，你都吃了怎么赔偿？”

“我再给你买一包。”申世元察言观色，“一大包——嗯，要是你答应我，以后你的胡萝卜我都包了。”

林吉星嚼嚼嚼的动作顿住了——然后他以肉眼可见的速度脸红了起来，还要强作镇定地讲条件：“要把我的冰箱隔层填满才行。”

申世元想都没想：“好啊。”

林吉星低头戳戳烤五花肉，心想，没办法的，这个人烤的五花肉真的太好吃了，胡萝卜也好吃，谁能拒绝胡萝卜呢！

于是他就点点头：“那，那好吧，我答应你。”

后来的日子——也没有什么不同。

唯一的不同大概是再也没有人偷吃林吉星的胡萝卜了，曾经天天偷吃的人现在任劳任怨地给他补充货源。

林吉星觉得，有个男朋友还不错。

**Author's Note:**

> 看饿了吗？  
> 反正我写饿了。


End file.
